Love Me
by Cute-Tinkerbell
Summary: What happens when te guy you have just discovered you still love, loves other girl? Will you accept it or fight to win his heart?...sounds interesting? may be not, I suck at summaries xD E&T [CHAPTER 3 IS UP! YEEIII!]
1. Creamy White Hand

_Hi there! . This is my first fanfic published in English (I say this because I'm Mexican, and I've only published fics in Spanish nnU hope my English is good and clear) and I chose my favorite CCS couple which is E+T (sorry S+S lovers, I promise I will put a bit of S/S romance for you) as the protagonist of this story. I whish you enjoy it! n.n_

_**Love Me**_

**_By: Cute Tinkerbell_**

_**Chapter 1:** **Creamy White Hand**_

It was 7:30 am in Tomoeda city. In a big room of a mansion a nineteen-year-old raven-haired girl slept deeply and peacefully, till the sound of a ringing phone woke her up. She slowly opened her amethyst eyes, reached the phone and still groggy answered…

-Hello?

-_Ohaio gosaimasu_ Tomoyo-chan! (A/N: in English: Good morning Tomoyo-chan)

The cheerful voice of her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura, sounded loudly from the phone.

-Good morning to you too Sakura-chan, why are you calling so early? It's Sunday, if you haven't notice (A/N: oh yes, I forgot to tell, characters may be a lil' OOC nnU).

-Oh, that, I call so early because I just received a letter from Eriol telling me that he's coming to Tomoeda, can you believe it? After so many years, he is coming!

-That's great! We should prepare him a big feast of welcome. At which hour is he arriving?

-Well, the letter said that they're arriving today in the flight of the 6 o'clock pm in the Tomoeda International Airport.

-Wait a sec, did you say "they"? Who else is coming?

-That's the best part! Syaoran is coming too! And…do you remember that I told you that in one of the letters of Eriol that I received last year he told me that he met a girl when he went to Paris?

-The one that was a singer in a fancy restaurant?

-The same one, he said that she is a very nice person and he wants us to meet her, I'm very excited about that!

-That sounds great. We should start early buying the food, so we can have time for preparing everything and going to the airport to receive them.

-Cool, I'm passing for you at 10 so we can go to the market for getting everything we need, okay?

-You can bet that, I'll be waiting for you, bye.

-See ya'.

She hanged off the phone and got off of her king size bed. When Tomoyo Daidouji was woken up she couldn't go back to sleep. So she went to the bathroom and opened the water and while she waited till it got warm she started to undress, it wasn't till the hot drops of water hit her body that the new that Sakura gave her trough the phone slapped her: Eriol Hiragizawa was coming to town. She started to freak out; she just realized that she hadn't for get her crush on him. When she was 11 years old she met him, but it wasn't till some weeks before he left that she realized she had a feeling for him. After that she tried to for get him, she went out with 5 or 6 boys and even had a romantic relationship with a couple of them, and her crush for Eriol was forgotten…or that was what she thought.

She went out of the shower and started to go trough her closet trying to pick up something to wear, still thinking of what would she do when she saw Eriol again, and, what would she feel. She finally decided to wear a black skirt that was a little bit up of her knees, a navy blue blouse with no sleeves and a big, loose turtle neck, black platform sandals and her hair pulled up on a ponytail. The outfit was fresh and comfortable, for the hot summer night, and classy for the occasion. She was happy with how she looked.

Soon a maid knocked at her door and told her that Sakura was already waiting for her at the living room, so she went there the fastest she could. When she arrived she thought that Sakura looked gorgeous, as always, she was wearing a silk emerald green dress, that had very thins straps; her sandals were of a darker green and her hair (that know reached her shoulders) was free held back by a hair band of the same color of her sandals.

-Oh Sakura, you look beautiful!

-You look prettier Tomy; let's get going.

-Yes, of course.

The two girls spend the whole day buying the food; the dinner was going to be prepared in Tomoyo's house and was going to be held there too. They prepared some Cesar salad (A/N: that's the way you call it right? o.o), fried fish and apple pie (A/N: mmm… my favorite n.n). After that they went to the airport. It was ten for six when they arrived. Tomoyo was really nervous, but she dissimulated it very well, because Sakura didn't notice. Her heart gave a jump when a voice announced that Eriol's flight had arrived by door 7. They both went there and started to wait for the three foreign. The first one to be seen was Syaoran, he was really tall and muscular, and of course, handsome. Sakura ran toward him and gave him a big bear hug. Next Eriol came out from the door, he was taller than Syaoran, but he didn't have so many muscles, he still was muscular but not as Syaoran. He still wore his big round glasses, but his blue eyes were deeper, wiser and more sensual, his hairstyle was the same, but he still looked terribly handsome. Tomoyo notice that in his right hand he was carrying 2 suitcases, one was big and the other one was small, but what called her attention was what he had in his left hand: he was holding a small, delicate, creamy white hand.

_Muahahahaha! D I've just start and I'm already leaving you with something to think. I think it's a bit obvious who's hand is Eriol holding, but if you don't know I'm not telling ya'! …Well, not right know, you will found out in the next chapter n I apologize for every of my grammar and spelling mistakes, I hope you could understand it and also like it._

_One last thing, I'm not posting the next chapter if I don't receive at list 5 reviews, I mean, why to post if no one is reading this, right?_

_See ya'! 0 _

_**Hugs and kisses: Cute Tinkerbell**_


	2. Steal Him

_I'm here again! I didn't received five reviews, but I'm happy with the two I received n.n and since someone is reading I'm publishing the next chapter. I want to apologize for all the time I took to publish this chapter but, the final exams were over me and I moved to another house where I don't have internet because there's no phone ¬0¬ I wrote this chapter months before I could put in the net! . no phone, no internet, not even cable TV. ToT that is hell for a fifteen-year-old girl like me -- (I'm such a drama queen xD)._

_Well that's enough, now I'm leaving you with the second chapter, I hope you like it _

_**Love Me**_

**_By: Cute Tinkerbell_**

**_Chapter 2: Steal him_**

Tomoyo's eyes traveled to the hand's owner. She had very white skin, it was so white that she looked like a porcelain doll, her features were exquisite and delicate, she had a slender and curvilinear figure that was dressed with a dark red dress that didn't had sleeves, it had a V neckline that showed a little bit of her breast and ended in a lose mini-skirt, she looked sexy and elegant. She had very long hair, it reached her hips, it was curly and very shiny, in color it was like Yue's hair; silver with lavender gleams, and her deep, seductive blue eyes looked lovingly at Eriol, who was smiling back at her. Her head was softly rested on his shoulder while her hips touched occasionally his when they were walking. For Tomoyo that kind of behavior could only mean one thing: they were a couple. The amethyst-eyed girl could feel how her heart shrinked in pain and she was about to cry just when Sakura and Syaoran came to join her, so she had to whip away the pained expression from her face and wear a smiling mask for covering how she was feeling inside without really knowing why.

-Honey, who's that girl?- Sakura asked Syaoran with a cheerful voice.

-That's Lune LaRoche. I think Eriol told you about her in one of his letters. He met her in a bar at Paris where she used to work.- he answered.

-And they're a couple or what? Because he is acting very friendly at her.- Sakura giggled softly while she reached out and hold one of Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran sighed before answering that –I must say that's positive. For my disgrace I had to sit down with them all the way here from England, and only Kami-sama knows how much I hate being around couples…they're just so…corny, you know, with the baby-talking and all that stuff.- he finished the statement with a disgusted face.

-What do you mean Syaoran-itsy-bitsy-poo?- said Sakura with a baby-like voice, messing around with her boyfriend.

-Don't…and I make emphasis in "don't"…ever call me like that again Kinomoto.

-Okay, but only if you give a kiss sweet heart.- Sakura answered and Syaoran started to lower his head with a playful smirk in his face, when they where interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

-I'm terribly sorry for spoiling your moment love birds, but I want to introduce Lune to the girls.- said Eriol with the deep, sexy voice he had developed.

Syaoran gave Eriol a killer glare, but decided not to do anything and simply put his hands into the pockets of his cargo brown pants.

-No need Eriol, Li was just telling us about her. I'm so glad to meet you Lune, I'm Tomoyo.- she said with her most friendly voice and shaking the French's hand.

-And I'm Sakura, welcome to Japan, you're gonna love it here, we're going to have so much fun, trust me.- said the brunette also shaking Lune's hand.

-**_Enchanté_**, is such a pleasure. Eriol has told me so much about you two.- she had a silky sweet voice, and she talked with a slight French accent. –I'm so glad that I finally have the chance to meet you.- Lune started to twist a strand of her silver hair, action that made her look as if she was a very shy girl.

-So…Sakura told me that you and her had prepared us a surprise.- said Eriol talking to Tomoyo, who couldn't help but blush slightly.

-Oh yeah, about that, we have to go to my house to give you the surprise.- answered the black-haired girl and started to walk towards the exit door with the tow couples following her.

She felt kind of alone. Watching her friends all paired up made her kind of depressed. But it wasn't like the kind of sadness or melancholy that you feel when you go to a park, to a mall or to the movies and see all these couples perfectly happy with their loved one cuddling, kissing or holding hands (A/N: man, I hate that! . ). She didn't felt envious towards them wishing that she could have the same happiness…she felt envious towards Lune. And that wasn't logical at all, because she didn't loved Eriol that way…or did she?...but then again, human emotions were almost never logical, right? Tomoyo looked back over her exposed ivory white shoulder and saw Li hugging Sakura while walking, and Eriol whispering something into Lune's ear; something that made her blush, turning the creamy skin of her cheeks a pale pink, giggle softly and gave him a playful look. Tomoyo sighed heavily and walked thru the electrical crystal doors. The last rays of sun touched her very white skin when she got outside warming her as she started to eventually feel the hotness of the weather.

-Where's the car?- Tomoyo asked to herself while looking around in the parking lot.

-Don't you remember where you parked?- she heard Li's voice from behind her.

-Actually…- she turned around and look at everybody with a nervous smile -…I don't.

Twenty minutes later, the sky was starting to get dark and the stars starting to show up. The five teenagers were all jammed into a very tiny taxi heading to Tomoyo's mansion, unluckily for them, it was very far away from the airport and they got there in one hour.

-I'm so sorry you had to be so uncomfortable, if only I had remembered where I parked my car…- Tomoyo apologized once again for the fifth time while she was opening the mansion's door.

-Don't be sorry, it was quiet an…adventure.- Lune told her with a sweet smile across her rosy lips –So, this is where you live? I'm must say I'm quiet impressed, it's such a beautiful house. It kinda reminds me of my family's home back at France.- the silver-haired girl looked around amazed with her midnight blue eyes fully opened.

-Glad you like it. Leave your things here. Now, shall we go to the dining room?.- Tomoyo said also smiling.

-Yes, lets go! There is where the surprise is. You're going to totally love it!- Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him to the dining room. The rest of them followed closely.

The dining room was very big. The walls were painted in a very soft cream color, one of the walls was a glass door that leaded to the full of flowers garden illuminated with the moon's silver light. The floor was of white and shiny ivory. In the center of the room there was a wooden, big and rectangular table where all the food was disposed. Six chairs were settled for them to sit and so they did.

-You cooked all of this?- Li said looking hungrily at the food.

-Yup. I hope you all like it, lets start to eat!- Sakura said and everyone started to help themselves with some of the salad. –Lune, tell us how you and Eriol met.

-Well, he went to Paris to spend winter holidays. He had been there for about a week when one night, he showed up at the bar where I used to perform. He was so handsome in a **_noir_** suit and a blue tie…how could I resist his invitation to have a drink with him?- she directed her eyes to Eriol and gave him a dreamy smile that made Li be ready to throw up.

-How could I resist you my dear? You should have seen her, she was stunning that night.- Eriol took her hand and kissed it lightly.

-You have to be kidding me, they're making me sick.- the brown eyed boy muttered.

-Honey, aren't they just the sweetest couple you have ever seen?- Sakura sighed. Syaoran just made a tired expression.

They talked thru all the dinner catching up with their lives, not leaving any detail out, and also finding out some things about Lune. Apparently she and Eriol had been dating for half a year. Lune was borned into a highly recognized family of clairvoyants and she had inherited her family's gift, but didn't used it as a business like the rest of them, instead, she chose to live like a "normal" person.

-It has to be said, the dinner was delicious.- Eriol left his fork and knife politely on the table beside his white napkin.

-I agree. You made a wonderful job girls.- Syaoran rubbed his bloated stomach.

-Um…Tomoyo, could you show me where is the toilette.- Lune stood up.

-Of course, follow me.- the amethyst-eyed girl also stood up and took Lune out of the room.

They walked a long hallway and almost reached the bathroom when Lune suddenly stopped and taking Tomoyo's hand made her face her. The French girl was her same height so her eyes were meeting each other directly. The expression in Lune's face was dead serious and kind of creepy.

-You have to make him fall in love with you. Make Eriol love you back.- she simply said shocking Tomoyo.

-What do you mean?

-Steal him…from me.

_I guess that's it for now , I again apologize if there was something wrong with my English and for taking so long to update, but well, you already know why I did._

_I'm not going to be able to write for four days, since it's spring break and I'm going out of the city, so you'll have to wait a little till I finish chapter three, maybe three weeks, if I can, a little less, but I promise I won't take as long as I took to get this chapter up, really 3_

_Plz review and take care!_

_**Hugs and kisses: Cute Tinkerbell**_


	3. Explanations

_Hi there! Cute Tinkerbell is back!…thankfully n.nU I know, I know, once again I took too long updating, and I'm really sorry hehe, but one day I woke up having this amazing idea for this chapter, but people somehow managed to keep me from my beloved imac, so, when I finally got the time to sit down and start to write…guess what…my completely fabulous idea sort of…faded away, and I couldn't remember a thing. Isn't that totally odd? xD_

_And well, since I still can't remember what I had planned and I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long I'm writing a chapter where I explain some things about Lune's request and stuff about her so you can understand a little bit more her character. This might be a bit boring (but somehow important), since not too many people like characters that authors make up. I, in my very personal opinion, don't like them, but sometimes they're necessary to spice up a story, right:3_

_And before I get going, at the end of this chapter I'm going to make you a question that will decide the path that my story will take…well, kinda xD_

_**Love Me**_

**_By: Cute Tinkerbell_**

**_Chapter 3: Explanations_**

-Don't be silly, you're not meaning it.- Tomoyo was completely surprised by the silver-haired girl.

-I do mean it. Come here, I need to explain you some things that will make you understand.- Lune walked back a few steps and turned left.

Tomoyo followed her really confused and entered a dark living room. The place was very simply, yet elegantly decorated. There was a big crystal door; just like the one in the dining room; a white couch (big enough for six people to sit on it) in front of the crystal door. There were two matching loveseats, one at each side of the big couch, and all three of them were facing towards a coffee table made of dark brown wood that had a very shiny and glossy appearance, as if it was covered in glass. On top of the coffee table there was a crystal, long shaped vase with a single long stemmed, white orchid in it. The floor was made of wood as in the entire house, but in the area where the sofas and the table were, there was a golden-bordered white carpet. The living room was nice and fresh, since there was breeze entering thru the opened crystal door, making the white chiffon curtains gently move.

Each girl was seated on a loveseat facing the other one. First, they sat there staring into each other's face without saying anything, with the moon as their only light, hearing the calm breathing of the other one, adjusting their eyes to the little, almost none, light.

-This is ridiculous. You probably took too many martinis at the airplane, or saying this nonsense out of the lack of sleep from the trip.- Tomoyo was about to stand up.

-Sit.- Lune ordered her with a very stiff voice. –What I'm about to tell you, you're not allowed to tell anyone else, **_clair_**?- she said with a softer tone of voice. Tomoyo limited herself to nod. –There's a really strong reason for me to make such an odd request. You'll see, Eriol is going to be thru a very strong pain if you don't do as I say.

-And you're not going to be able to be with him?- Tomoyo asked.

-No, actually, Eriol's suffering is going to be my fault.

-What do you mean? Do you love him?- Tomoyo was starting to be more puzzled that she was at the beginning.

-Of course I do, with all my heart and soul.- Lune seemed to be kind of offended by the question.

-Then, why would you hurt Eriol?

-It won't be under my control.

-Then tell me.- the amethyst-eyed girl demanded getting exasperated by the secretive nature of the conversation.

Lune observed her with here now piercing blue eyes, and after what seemed an everlasting silence she calmly spoke –I've been having this visions of Eriol with an amethyst-eyed Japanese girl. Here face was never clear enough for me to see, but Eriol's face was the reflex of true happiness. He has never been so joyful **_avec moi_**, you know? So, I assumed that he and I weren't meant to each other truly, and that eventually he was going to find that girl. I knew that girl was you at the moment I saw you in the airport.

Lune made a pause to see Tomoyo's reaction, but her face remained expressionless. She neither said a word, so the French girl continued –Anyways, before we decided to come here I told Eriol about my visions, leaving out the part where he was so happy by her side, very happy and in love. He said to me that he happened to knew a Japanese girl with so peculiar eyes. He had already met you, years ago, back then when he was just eleven years old. He had already met the love of his life, and it wasn't me.- Lune's voice started to tremble and tears started to form in the corner of her beautiful midnight blue eyes. –At the time I was upset, and maybe I'm still are, but I've learned to accept the idea.- she gently laughed, but her giggle sounded fake.

-I insisted that I wanted to meet, since you where in mi visions and all. So that's why we are here, because Eriol is meant to see the last days of his life by your side. That's why you have to make him love you…or better said, you have to make him realize that he loves you very deeply. I know he loves you, it's just that the feeling is aspleep because of the long time you spend without seeing each other. You've to wake it up.- Lune finished drying the tears from her eyes with the back of her porcelain hands.

-I'm sorry to say this but it's obvious that Eriol wants you. He barely notices me.- Tomoyo was being skeptical, she couldn't believe what Lune had just told her. –Besides, I still don't understand how you're going to hurt Eriol if you love him so much.

-He's going to hurt anyways, but if he is with you by the time my last vision realize the pain is going to be bearable. I don't know how much time I have left, that's why I brought him to you and we don't have anytime to loose. I'll step aside, so the process would be relatively fast.

-I still don't understand, what do you mean with your last vision?- Tomoyo felt that a very important thing was about to be told to her.

-Well, here I go. The last vision a clairvoyant has is the one that shows him or her their own death, and I had mine a month ago.

Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears, did Lune really meant that she was going to…

-Yes Tomoyo, I'm dying.

_Ta-da! Haha I know it's kinda short, but well, it's the best thing I could do right know xD I'm really, really sleepy. _

_So, before I go, the question I told you about earlier: you just read that Lune told Tomoyo that she was gonna step aside, but, do you really want her to let go hot Eriol so easily? Or do you want her to be a completely biatch, so that way you can have a little bit more of plot and a real reason to hate her? (Because I imagine that some of you don't like her just because she's an OC…I don't blame you xD)_

_Well, send me your opinion in a lovely review, plz don't be lazy and speack your mind people! Or I'll do whatever I want, and I would really like to know your opinion about this topic for me to write something that you will surely enjoy D_

_**Hugs and kisses: Cute Tinkerbell**_


End file.
